Pokemon Rescue Force Malachite Green
by Grass King
Summary: A human is turned into a pokemon. He starts his own rescue team. What could go wrong? Alot!


**Pokemon Rescue Force: Malachite Green**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon company, or Pokemon Species. However i do own the characters in this story.

I looked up, and above me was a clear blue sky. I looked around and found myself in a forest clearing. Last night I had been in my nice warm bed, and now I was lying on the ground. I rubbed my painful head; however something sharp jabbed into my head. I looked at my hands, and found they were long and green, with spikes on them. I looked at my feet. They were nothing but a pair of dark green spikes on the bottom of my round body.

I had a better look around and saw that there wasn't a single cloud to be seen in the sky. The trees seemed much taller than the ones where I had previously been. In front of me, there was a small puddle. I ran up to it, and peered over the edge. In the water was a small, round, green body, with long green arms. On its head was a small yellow flower.

"What, since when have I been in this body? Why am I a Cacnea!" I shouted. I walked around in circles, trying to find out what happened.

I heard a loud squawk from the edge of the trees. I looked up and saw a Pidgey attempting to attack a group of Weedle. It hit one with a peck attack, and the small bug-type fell out of the tree it was attempting to hide in. The Pidgey began to dive towards the falling Weedle. I thought what I could do to save it.

Then I remembered I was a Pokemon. I thought what attacks Cacnea were able to use. I thought and remembered from when we studied desert Pokemon. I thought hard and then remembered.

"Poison Sting!" I shouted. Dozens of white pins erupted from, what could be called, my hands. A few of them missed, however the ones that hit passed the poison over to the bird, causing it to faint.

A swarm of Beedrill flew out of the forest. The one who was in front, most likely the leader, asked, "Are you from the Rescue Force?"

"The Rescue what?" I asked.

"The Rescue Force, they said they were going to send someone to deal with this Pidgey, but I guess you beat them to it."

"I guess I did, didn't I?" I replied.

"How can we ever repay you?" The Beedrill asked.

"Well could you tell me where the nearest town is?" I asked.

"Its over in that direction," the Beedrill said as it pointed in the direction they had come from, "Take my son with you, he knows the way well." As the Weedle he had saved crawled onto his shoulder. "By the way have you thought about starting your own Rescue Force?"

"Thanks, and I haven't really but I might just do that. Can you tell me where I have to go to start a Rescue Team?" I replied.

"The same city we told you about before luckily," the Beedrill said. "However before you can build up a Rescue Force, you have to have a flying-type to deliver messages to you, as well as a partner."

"Well if he doesn't mind I think this guy could be my partner," I said, acknowledging the Weedle on my shoulder, who nodded vigorously, "and I think we found our messenger," looking over at the Pidgey I had knocked out.

Once the Pidgey had began to wake up, the Beedrill crowded around it, so that it couldn't escape. Once it had a good look around and found out that it wasn't dreaming, its eyes widened.

"Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything," it pleaded.

As I stepped forward I said, "First of all stop terrorizing these little Weedle. And secondly, you have to agree to become a lookout, for my new Rescue Team. Do you agree?"

"Yes I'll do anything!" He squawked.

We then headed off in the direction I had been shown, with the Weedle on my head, and the Pidgey flying above us.

---------------------------------------------------

(In the forest)

"So what's your name?" I asked the Weedle.

"Giwanz Insetto. Yours?" he replied. His small black eyes had a glimmer of hope in them. He thought he had finally found a friend. Although he had been the son of the leader of their nest, all of his siblings and the other Weedle had ignored him.

"Kerl Grüner. So how old are you?" I answered.

"I don't know, we Pokemon don't remember the day we were born why?" Giwanz replied.

The Pidgey was still flying and had been silent. He had hated that he hadn't been able to have anything to eat. "Hey, bird brain. What's your name?" I shouted to the bird.

"Not that it's any of your business, but since we'll end up working together, it's Vogel P. Dfinde." He replied.

"Well we are..." I began.

"Don't worry I heard you. Then again the whole forest heard you, I think."

"Yeah sorry about that," I said apologetically.

The forest was very dense, and it wouldn't be that hard to get lost. Giwanz sat on my shoulder, telling me which way to turn every now and again. We spoke amongst ourselves, Vogel keeping to himself.

---------------------------------------------------

(A few hours later)

Then finally saw a city. It had hundreds of buildings, varying in colour, from blue to red to white. A large, wooden sign stood in front of them. It read ' Welcome to Rettung City, Home of the Rescue Force's '.

We walked around the large city, the hundreds of buildings made of Tungsten Trioxide, with Zirconium Hydroxide windows. The gardens had multiple species of flowers, once again varying in colour.

Hundreds of Pokemon were walking around the streets that were made of a very smooth type of compound. The city was like a large labyrinth, if you took one wrong turn, you may never find your way back. We saw a large building, and Vogel told us that that was the place we needed to go. We headed in that direction, with Vogel guiding us from above.

We finally reached the tall, creamy coloured building and walked inside. The place was packed full of Pokemon. Each was walking in a different direction. The ones with me showed me the way to a large wooden desk, on top of which a pair of computers stood. Behind each of the computers, a Wigglytuff or Clefable sat. On the desk in between sat a Porygon 2.

I walked up to the Wigglytuff and said, "Err… I'm here to sign up to make a rescue force. What do I do?"

"Fill this out and then come back." She said as she handed me a thick pile of papers which had been stapled together.

I took the booklet, and with the others by my side we went and sat down on some chairs near a wooden table. The first question read, 'What are you going to call your rescue team?', then in smaller words it read, 'Please note: for a full list of available colours please turn to the back 5 pages of this booklet.'

We turned to the back pages and looked under the colour we wanted. Green. I never knew that there were that many shades of Green. After a while of searching we finally found a name that sounded promising, the colour Malachite Green.

We agreed on it and wrote it on the front page. We then filled out the rest of it. Some of the questions included, 'How many team members do you currently have?' and 'How did you hear about the rescue forces?'

When we had finally filled it all out, and had read the ruled and regulations, we handed it back to the Wigglytuff. She handed it to the Porygon 2. Who was instantly turned into data, as he went into her computer.

She smiled at us as she said, in a cheery voice, "Everything seems in order" As she held out a small card. "This is your room key. You can stay here overnight until we have everything ready for your rescue force."

We walked up the countless steps until we reached the 5th floor. We searched for the room numbered 5209. We searched the entire 1st row of rooms and then began on another row. The numbers began decreasing, and I knew that we would have to walk to the other end of the row before we would find it.

We opened the door and inside it was great. 3 beds stood on one wall, what appeared to be a bath room opposite, with a window next to the door. A kitchen was located on the final wall, with a bowl full of fruit. Finally the walls were painted a pale cream colour, with a white ceiling.

I instantly walked over to the bed that I had claimed without needing to speak. I climbed onto it, and began to bounce up and down. The bed was very spring, flinging me up high into the air.


End file.
